Talk:Huwasi
Found at H-8 and H-11, possible other spawn locations. Easy solo 75 RDM/NIN, never got to yellow HP. Spams Crystal Rain about every 20 secs. Susceptible to paralyze and slow. 0/2 on dropsJesseven 22:01, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Could Rock Golems be possible placeholders? --Pyerzuka 02:14, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ** I don't think the Rock Golems are phs. I am currently looking at him now right next to Rock Golem at H-8/H-7. I took a screenshot if people don't believe me. Shumanfoo 14Nov2009 *** As soon as I defeated Elusive Edwin this guy popped immediately afterwards, may be worth looking a bit more? --Zemzerrett 12:53, November 29, 2009 (UTC) * Approached him since it said easy solo 75... well I'm WHM75 and he killed me with 4 hits. --Elvaron 16:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hits hard, but soloed as THF/DNC. Crystal Rain seems to speed up as HP is reduced. Gave 72 EXP solo at 75 with signet, hope that might pin down the level a little bit. 70-73ish?Uwen.Unicorn 21:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) * soloed as taru 75whm/37nin. Hits hard, but is pretty inaccurate. Started fight without full mp and ended up having to use Pro-Ether +1 I happened to have in my inventory. Got also 72 exp with signet. --Ukko Ylijumala 23:07, November 12, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as 72DNC/blm. Used Joyeuse and Tav. Taco. Otherwise have meh gear. Started the fight with less than 100 tp and some finishing moves... Ice Spikes helped a lot. Switched to evasion gear and that seemed to help also. Wasn't too difficult, he DOES hit pretty hard, but I was able to keep TP up. --Josephpate 15:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Fought him before information was posted on wiki. Knew he was an NM and ~75 so I decided to try him out as 75RDM/BLM. I walked away from the fight with 190 HP (out of roughly 1200) and no MP. He hits HARD and is not really an easy solo on mage unless you have NIN. Crystal Rain kept tearing down Stoneskin. -- Ladyari (Kujata) *I have fought 3 times and found the faster/higher damage we do, the less time in between Crystal Rains, which makes sense. We duo'd Thf and Blu, it used Crystal Rain 7 times, which was every 1-3 attacks on us. Watched it fight solo many jobs and it used it every 5 or so attacks. This makes it hard to solo on jobs that can't heal or have access to some dmg reduction (gear or SS). He didn't even hit us besides the Crystal Rain. I have watched it kill a rdm, a thf, a blu, and a pld who tried to solo it. So, I also disagree on the easy soloness. Has anyone confirmed if he argo's magic and sight like most golems? I never had thought to. Shumanfoo 16Nov2009 **I'm pretty sure he didn't aggro me by sight. --Josephpate *Easily duoed THF73/NIN and RDM52/WHM. Vilumbar 18 Nov 2009 *Soloed without much problem as SAM75/DNC37 with Soboro and evasion gear, using Seigan+Third Eye. Started the fight without the evasion gear, but he hits hard, and when he landed 3 hits in a row, with one being a crit, followed by Crystal Rain, I decided to throw on some evasion. :P Still, wasn't much threat until the end, at which point I took off about 20ish % of his HP with Sekkanoki Rana->Gekko for Darkness. He spammed Crystal Rain a few times back to back after that SC, and got me down to about 400 HP at one point, but nothing a few waltzes couldn't fix. Gave me 72 limits, but no drop. --Kyrie 20:55, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *soloed without much problem as a SMN66/WHM33. Used Carbuncle kiting with Fenrir/Eclipse Bite mixed in to speed things up. it took for EVER, 15~20 minutes lol Orenwald 15:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) No go THF75/DNC Well merited full evasion gear. Got him to about 75% before I couldn't keep up with the crystal rain spam. He literally used it every 2 or 3 hits with my low delay dagger. Each crystal rain does 200+ Not an easy solo!